happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hippy
Hippy is a main character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Hippy is a purple bear. He likes dentistry, according to writer Warren Graff. He is also shy on really rare occasions. He seems to be good friends with Cro-Marmot, yet accidentally killed him in his debut episode. Some fans have mistaken him for being a hippy due to his name, similiar to how Meaty sometimes acts like a hippy. Despite this, he is still popular due to his many images and many roles. Though most of his deaths are more realistic, his only deaths that can't happen in real life are Nail White Part 2, Stay A-Drive, Next-box 360 (one might die, one could survive however), Play, what's going on?, Spippy, Hippy's Garden Smoochie (all three options), and Voodoo Your Buisness. His most popular death is in We are the Camp-ions. He is yet to have a starring role in the TV series. Kenn Navarro says that his pop-up will be jumping from side to side of a bush. Also, he is the only character who has videoclips from more than one episode in his internet season 7 intro. His internet season 3 intro implies he likes ham sandwiches. He also owns a pet named Honey who first appeared in I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 and also appeared in part 2. Snowie also appeared in the episode. Hippy and Honey survived both episodes. He is the fourth character to have an ask blog. The third was Trippy, the second was Torn, and the first was Robo Star. He is sometimes busy and won't answer. However, he is still popular. In I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?, Hippy is shown to dislike scary movies. A supporter of this shows that when blood splatters are shown on the movie, Hippy hides under a blanket, showing he may be hemophobic (afraid of blood). He has spoken at least one clear English line in most of his episodes, such as Hello? Flaky broke her arm. in Shake your Hips, or Aw, so cute! in I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1. The only episodes where Hippy doesn't speak clear English are Stay A-Drive, Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1, Spippy, Hippy's Garden Smoochie, Idol for Minutes, Angel on the Bay, I Thaw That Coming, Frisbee Yourself, No Dogs Allowed, Elliott's Sleeping Smoochie, Skateboarding Rampage, Apples to Grapples, and Texas Hold Em'. He seems to survied in most of the episodes he appears in, but does die in Stay A-Drive, Next-box 360, Mall-oween, Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2, Play, what's going on?, Spippy, Hippy's Garden Smoochie, A Hippy Situation, Don't Be Trippy, Hippy, Idol for Minutes, Voodoo Your Buisness, I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?, Better Early Than Ever (debatably), Spike Pit, Nail White Part 2, Stop Stair-ing (debatably), Welcome To My Knife, We are the Camp-ions, Out of Sight, Out of Time, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Angel on the Bay, I Thaw That Coming (debatably), Blast Off, Crime Doesn't Pay, Bombs in town, The Viking and The Samurai, I've Gotta Bandit to You, Hotel Me About It, What's the Motor?, Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death, Apples to Grapples, and Break of the Platypi. Hippy's Episodes Famous Deaths #Nail White Part 1 #Nail White Part 2 #We are the Camp-ions #Spippy Starring Roles #Shake your Hips #Stay A-Drive #Nail White Part 1 #Next-box 360 #Mall-oween #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2 #Play, what's going on? #Spippy #Hippy's Garden Smoochie #A Hippy Situation #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Birthday Pranks #Idol for Minutes #Revival #Voodoo Your Buisness #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 #Better Early Than Ever #An Art Craft-y to See #Spike Pit Featuring Roles #Pranks for the Memories #Nail White Part 2 #Stop Stair-ing #Welcome To My Knife #We are the Camp-ions #Out of Sight, Out of Time #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Angel on the Bay #I Thaw That Coming #Frisbee Yourself #Hotel Me About It #Hawk Attack #Road Kill #Truth or Hare #Paintful Love #Blast Off #Crime Doesn't Pay Appearance Roles #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Dog Darn It! #Surfsoars #No Dogs Allowed #Bombs in town #Elliott's Sleeping Smoochie (only his arm is seen) #The Viking and The Samurai #Skateboarding Rampage #Buried Pleasure #Move it or Luge it! #I've Gotta Bandit to You #What's the Motor? #Fight Night #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Nutcracker, Nut-listener #A Close Shave HTF Break Roles #Apples to Grapples #Texas Hold Em' (only his arm his seen) #Fall Problem #Rough Play Bros to the Most Episodes #Break of the Platypi #Big Bully Ask Hippy Hippy got an ask blog on May 11, 2012. He is the fourth Happy Tree Friends OC to have an ask blog. The third was Trippy, the second was Torn, and the first was Robo Star. You can see the blog here. Occupations and Careers #Truck Driver - Stay A-Drive #Christmas Play actor - Play, what's going on? #Gardener - Hippy's Garden Smoochie #Orthodontist/Surgeon - Revival #Street Seller - Voodoo Your Buisness #Painter - An Art Craft-y to See #Camper - We are the Camp-ions #Mailman - Dog Darn It! #Famous Surfer - Surfsoars #Pawn Shop Owner - Buried Pleasure #Cashier - Nutcracker, Nut-listner Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Stay A-Drive: Run over by Disco Bear and Toothy. #Nail White Part 1: Hit by a nail and impaled in numerous places, later revived. #Nail White Part 2: Ran over by Lumpy. #Stop Stair-ing: May have died from blood loss after his hands were ripped off (debatable). #Next-box 360: Nippy puts him through a TV and he is eletrocuted. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #Welcome To My Knife: Stabbed by a bowie knife (death not seen) #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: Dies when his house explodes. #We are the Camp-ions: Torn apart by a grizzly bear. #Play, what's going on?: Impaled by bed springs. #Break of the Platypi: Suffocates when covered in smoke for a long time. #Spippy: Dies when the combined version of him and Spot are shot with a combine-a-tron. #A Hippy Situation: Run over by Rip. #Out of Sight, Out of Time: Run over by Sniffles. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Pierced in the chest by Ale. #Idol for Minutes: Falls through a grass hologram and splatters on the ground (idol-induced). #Angel on the Bay: Dies when the Earth is burnt. #Bombs in town: Dies when the town explodes. #I Thaw That Coming: Possibly killed by Grunts (debatable and not seen). #Voodoo Your Buisness: Burnt by the sun. #Frisbee Yourself: Skull crushed when Snowie walks over him. #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?: Decapitated by Torn. #The Viking and the Samurai: Stabbed to death by Grunts. #Better Early Than Ever: Possibly dies from jumping out the window (debatable). #I've Gotta Bandit to You: Crashes into a car. #Hotel Me About It: Electrocuted to death. #What's the Motor?: Burns to death (debatable). #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death: Stabbed by a bull's horns. #Blast Off: Vaporized by a ray gun. #Crime Doesn't Pay: Sliced by money. #Spike Pit: Head decapitated by a spike. Additional #Monday Is Awesome April 2012 Calender: Organs and intestines spread out of his body. #Jack and June May 2012 Calender: Head cut off for unknown reason. #Smoochie Flowers: Stung by numerous bees. #Smoochie Water: Eletrocuted by lightning. #Smoochie Seeds: An apple tree grows in his mouth. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Stop Stair-ing: Has his arms ripped off. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 and 2: Attacked by Fireball. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: (before death) Set on fire. #Voodoo Your Buisness: (All before death): Slapped, impaled by a glass shard, impaled in the eye by a nail, foot cut off by another nail, and split in half. #An Art Craft-y to See: Possibly burnt a bit by the fire. #What's the Motor?: Set on fire (if he is not killed). #Spike Pit: (before death) Impaled on many spikes, (after death) top section of skin cut off by a spike, exposing his brain, and his heart falls out of his chest. Additional #Playground May 2012 Calender: Arms ripped off by a merry-go-round. #Arms-or Day April 2013 Calender: Arms ripped off. #Stapler Safety May 2012 Calender: Impaled by staples, scissors, and a pencil. #Unnamed wallpaper: Set on fire by a generic tree friend. #Unnamed wallpaper: Ripped in half. #Smoochie Water: (before death) Water floods the screen. #Smoochie Seeds: (after death) Impaled by an apple tree. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1" along with Honey'')'' *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'Nutty' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation" debatable) *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 1 ("Shake your Hips") *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Trippy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Robo Star - '''1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Superspeed '- 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Pranky' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Xinx' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Flicky' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Rip' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Howdy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Sir Gron' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever" ''debatably) *'Ava' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Torn' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Ziggles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Ale' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Fungus' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Rex' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Cheesy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Buddy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Fuddles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Elliott' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Meaty' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Peppery' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Hoppy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Nippy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Puffy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Guddles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Generic Tree Friends' - 5 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You") *'Others' - 0 Trivia #On the Four Days of Welcome DVD, it says that he goes to dentistry from 5:00 pm to 6:00 pm (an hour). #Hippy's ears are oftenly missing. This usually happens when the base Clamshot is using doesn't have ears and he is too lazy to add them himself. #Hippy is probably good friends with Whiskers, as he is seen on a merry-go-round with him on a promotional image. #The fan character has the most images made of any fan character in the HTF universe, having 92. #In Season 3, his sentence is: His hips bump his hat off to the hills of ham sandwiches!". He is also shown to have a hat fall off with a background showing a hill which is filled with ham sandwiches. #Hippy has had many great Halloweens (as seen in Mall-oween). The costumes he had were: #*A beaver (when he was seen in this costume, there was a goof where there was an uncolored, white spot) #*A porcupine #*A squirrel #*A raccoon #*An otter #*A soldier #*The Mole #He is one of the many characters to survive their debut roles. #He was originally going to be in Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode in Superspeed's place. Later, Hippy was replaced with Superspeed, and then Superspeed and Trippy switched places. #He is the only character so far who's internet season 7 intro included clips from more than one episode. #He had two early versions: ##A Flippy-Sue ##He would be completely all purple. #He is possibly good friends with Trippy, as he co-starred with him three times (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy, Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar, and I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?). #His survival rate is 57%. #In Buried Pleasure, he owns a pawn shop. #He is the first victim of Wooly. #In fan version episodes, he takes place of Russell. #Although his Collect Them All says he has two pets, only one of them is seen in the series, which is Honey. Status in each season *In Season 1, he appeared in one episode and survived. *In Season 2, he appeared in three episodes, and died once (though in one of them he died but was survived) *In Season 3, he appeared twice and survived both. *In Season 4, he appeared seven times and died four times. *In Season 5, he appeared five times and died in all of them. *In Season 6, he appeared eight times and died five times. *In Season 7, he appeared four times and died three times. *In Season 8, he appeared ten times and died four-six times. *In Season 9, he appeared five times and died one-two times. *In Season 10, he appeared two times and died once. *In Season 11, he appeared four times and died once. *In Season 12, he appeared six times, died three times, and one episode is in TBA status. Gallery Hippy Info.png|Hippy Character Info Hippy Intro.png|Hippy's Season 1 Intro Hippy Intro 23.png|Hippy's Season 2 Intro Hippy S2.png|The original version of Hippy's season 2 intro Hippy Keychain.png|Hippy on a keychain. Hippy before death.png|Hippy on a calender about to die. Hippy Hotdog.png|Hippy eating a hotdog. Hippy Playground.png|Hippy with his arms ripped off. Hippy Scared.png|Scared Hippy Hippy seat.png|Hippy after getting a seat. Hippy Mad.png|Mad Hippy Hippy Arms.png|Hippy without his hands Hippy Hero.png|Hippy's a fan of Splendid! Hippy Dance.png|Hippy dancing Hippy Kills.png|Hippy killing a generic tree friend. This was not confirmed an actual kill. Hippy Stapler.png|Hippy impaled. Hippy Tea.png|Hippy with tea. Hippy Sad.png|Sad Hippy Hippy Scared Again.png|Hippy is scared again Hippy Laugh.png|Hippy laughing Hippy Lemonade.png|Hippy with lemonade Hippy Fly.png|Hippy in space Hippy Head.png|Hippy's head cut off Hippy Happy.png|Hippy watching the clouds Hippy Balloon.png|Hippy with a balloon. Hippy Kissing.png|Hippy about to kiss someone. Hippy Confused.png|Confused Hippy Hippy App.png|Hippy on a special version of Slap Happy. Hippy Consiences.png|Hippy with imaginary consiences Hippy Cool.png Hippy Drugs.png|Hippy smoking Hippy Drunk.png|Drunk Hippy Hippy Mad Again.png|Hippy mad again Hippy Sad Again.png|Hippy sad again Hippy Smile.png|Hippy smiling Hippy Suspicious.png|Hippy looks suspicious... Hippy Vomit.png|Hippy vomitting blood Hippy on Fire.png|Hippy on fire Hippy Love.png|Hippy in love with himself? Hippy Sleep.png|Hippy sleeps in class Hippy Ketchup.png|Hippy with ketchup splattered on his eye Hippy Baby.png|Hippy as a baby. Hippy Nervous.png|Hippy is nervous! Hippy Rock.png|Hippy rocking out Hippy Snowangel.png|Hippy making a snowangel Hippy Half.png|Hippy split in half Hippy Costume.png|Hippy in numerous animal costumes Hippy Chill.png|Hippy chilling out Hippy Flippy.png|The early version of Hippy which was later scrapped Hippy Suspicious Again.png|Hippy looks suspicious again... Hippy Ketchup 2.png|Hippy with a bottle of ketchup. Hippy Game.png|Hippy playing the Wii. Hippy Driving.png|Hippy whistling while driving. Hippy Faucet.png|Hippy with a fuacet stuck in him Hippy Cat.png|Hippy playing Nyan Cat in a play. Hippy Bus.png|Hippy at a bus stop. CENDINGc30.png|Hippy in a soldier costume. Hippy and Whiskers2.png|Hippy on a merry-go-round with Whiskers. Hippy Eye.png|Hippy before death in Eye Candy. Bomb.png|It's a bomb! Hippy Grow.png|Hippy growing throughout his lifetime. Note that his abdominal marking appeared farther throughout it. Hippy Problems.png|Who killed Hippy? Hippy Killed.png|Hippy scared of Cro-Marmot's death. Hippy Mole Costume.png|Hippy dressed as The Mole, driving an ambulance. Hippy Ball.png|Hippy in a pokeball with a light blue coloring error. Hippy Kiss.png|Hippy and Rocky impaled on poles, but suddenly their lips touch... Hippy Feel No Good.png|Feeling sad on the playground. What a shame. Hippy Burn.png|Hippy's candle isn't strong enough to show where he is. Hippy Hang.png|Hippy being choked by being hanged on a rope. Hippy Fireball.png|Fireball about to drop a lightbulb on Hippy. Hippy Lumpoo Buddy.png|Hippy tries to impress Buddy, but Lumpoo's allergic reaction might as well stop it. Hippy Whiskers.png|Hippy and Whiskers at a fast-food resturant. Hippy tickle.png|Hippy being tickled. Hippy Rocky Kooka Whiskers.png|Hippy holding hands with Rocky, Meaty, and Whiskers. A Bad Workout.png|Hippy and Fireball at the end of "Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1" Hippy with Fireball.png|Fireball killed Hippy! Hippy Oh no.png|Hippy is shocked! Hippy Magician.png|Hippy is a magician! Hippy Early.png|Another picture of the early Hippy which was later scrapped. Hippy Blast Off.png|Blast off! Hippy Camera.png|Hippy, don't be TOO close to the camera! The big play.png|A big Christmas play! Bad Case of Fire.png Hippy about to die.png|Hippy just before death. Ello.png|Hippy and Spot combined in Spippy. hippy_by_happytreefriendsffan-d4y7unt.png Flowers.png|This can't bee good! Watering.png|Water you waiting for, Hippy? Seeds.png|Tree times the charm! hippy-lick-gif.gif|Another early version of Hippy where he would be all purple. Voodoo Your Buisness.png|If only Hippy never sold the dolls in the first place. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Clamshot's characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Bros to the Most